emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7609 (7th September 2016)
Plot Ross brags to Pete about winning their bet as Emma reminds them to clean the cabs out, and comments that her boys should respect women, like James does. Worse for wear Kerry returns to the village, but accidentally leaves her phone on the bus. Priya worries Rakesh is avoiding her after he spends another night on the sofa. After recent events, there is an atmosphere between Jimmy and Nicola. Nicola bribes Angelica and Elliot to do what she wants and spots Jimmy reading a shed magazine and decides to bribe him too. Rakesh opens a letter from his daughter and Priya suggests they visit her, but Rakesh says they don't have enough money. Moira reminds James that yesterday was a mistake, and insists they should put it behind them as nobody need have to know, but she soon realises she's left her bra in the back of the taxi. At the same time, Pete begins to clean out the taxi. Kerry's day goes from bad to worse when a bird poos on her shoulder and she realises Ross only slept with her to win a bet. Pete finds a bra in the back of the taxi. At the factory, Rishi and Priya discusses getting someone in to cover Lisa's shifts while she's off. Pete hands Ross his winnings at the garage, and questions why he's not seeing the woman he was with last night if she is as good looking as he claims. Pete clocks Ross' awkwardness around Dan and realises it was Kerry who Ross slept with. Dan worries about Kerry's whereabouts. James takes an early lunch, planning to retrieve Moira's bra from the cab, but worries when Emma explains Pete has already cleaned them out. Emma holds up the bra Pete found in Finn's cab, assuming it belongs to Ross' conquest, but Ross explains it was James who was in Finn's car. James denies that the bra has anything to do with him, so Ross pipes up and says it belongs to one of his one night stands. James appears at the farm and explains to bra situation to Moira, realising how close Emma came to the truth. Kerry tells Bernice about her one night stand with Ross, and Bernice encourages Kerry to come clean, as secrets usually come out in the end. Kerry is adamant she can't tell Dan the truth, as sleeping with Ross has made her realise how much she loves him. Joanie informs Lisa of the Sharmas plan to find someone to replace her, but Lisa insists she isn't returning to work until Belle is home as it would look like she has given up on finding her. Ross confronts James about the bra, and demands to know who it belongs to. Jimmy returns home to hear Nicola has ordered him his dream shed, but realises Nicola is trying to buy his forgiveness. Kerry cooks Dan a romantic meal and Dan inquires where she was last night, so Kerry lies she was out with some of the factory girls. Kerry insists she can forgive the kiss, as she is prepared to give them another go. James explains to Ross that nothing happened, but Ross demands to know who James was with. He can't believe it when his father reveals he was with Moira. Ross reminds James of the consequences of the last time he was with Moira behind Emma's back, unable to believe his father would risk their family for another fumble with her. Ross orders James to tell Emma about the kiss if nothing happened, but James insists Emma can never find out. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane *Dale View - Back garden, downstairs rooms and front garden *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes